


Opal's day out

by Trans_Sister_Radi0



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, daycare AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sister_Radi0/pseuds/Trans_Sister_Radi0
Summary: Opal helps out at her family's daycare.A day at the park leads to meetings she never would've expected.And, quite frankly, overtired Opal is a thirsty bitch.





	Opal's day out

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's a few days late, but I honestly really like how it (finally) turned out.  
> After all, I only had to scrap it and start over twice :/  
> Enjoy~

“Opal, dear, can you please not make the rest of us look so bad,” Lin said, laughing as the children swarmed her niece as soon as she stepped through the door.

 

Opal grinned up at Lin. “It isn’t my fault. Maybe you should ask the children to love me less.”

 

Opal had been working with children for nearly fifteen years and she had loved every damn moment of it. Despite the heartbreak she had felt for the struggles in the impoverished nations she had gone to in order to offer as much help as would be received, she had always done her best to keep a smile on her face, if only to show every child she met that there was light and love in this world and that she was going to bring it to them.

 

These days she helped out around her family’s daycare, and they constantly –though playfully- complained about her ‘upstaging them at every opportunity’.

 

Even after all the traveling and adventure’s she’d had, her life had become extremely tame in the recent days of the daycare.

 

So, when someone special came into her life, she was not expecting it. And she _definitely_ wasn’t expecting _how_.

 

  
* * *

 

 

“Raava, get your hand out of your mouth. Wan, I shouldn’t need to tell you to play nice!” Opal sighed. She was tired as all hell, she had been supervising half a dozen small children as they ran amuck through the small playground –as children were wont to do- so it was more than understandable. Still, her heart and soul were filled with joy and contentedness as she sat watching them play.

 

A weight shifting the bench she sat on caused her to jump. She turned to see a man sitting across from her and giving her a friendly smile. “So,” He started, his voice dripping with such cheeriness that Opal wasn’t sure if he high as balls or trying to hit on her or both. “Which one’s yours?” He asked, gesturing towards the playground.

 

Opal suppressed a grimace. _Yeah, he’s definitely hitting on me. Creep._ “All of ‘em.” She tried to sound as friendly as possible, while still ending the conversation as quickly as she could.

 

The man’s eyes widened for a split second before he seemed to come to some ‘genius realization’. “Babysitting?”

 

Opal nodded curtly. “Daycare.” _Please go away._

 

The man nodded stoically. Opal was about to ask him to leave when she saw him reaching into his coat.

His eyes met hers and he flashed the brightest, most unsettling smile she had ever seen.

Suddenly her instincts screamed at her to _‘RUN’_ before the man pulled his hand back from his coat and sent his elbow forcefully slamming into her nose.

 

She reeled, blood streaming down her mouth and chin. By the time she got her eyes open, the man was sprinting across the playground, heading straight for little Raava. Opal screamed and ran after him.

 

She knew she wouldn’t reach them in time as she saw the man grab Raava and hoist her over his shoulder. _This is it,_ Opal’s mind screamed at her. _He’s got one of your children and he’s going to fucking abduct her! What are you going to do?_ But there was nothing she could do; she was moving as fast as she could while her nose drooled blood and stars filled her vision. The man was pushing his way through the children as Raava cried, repeatedly slamming her tiny fists onto his back and kicking his chest. As the other kids realized what was happening, they began running at him, kicking his shins and pulling at his clothes, telling him to ‘let go of our sister and go to hell’ using very adult words.

 

But even with the kids slowing him down, Opal didn’t know what she would do even if she reached him before he made it to the van that he was doggedly trudging towards.

 

But she wouldn’t have to do anything, she realized, as a figure much larger than the ankle-biters ran across the park at blinding speed and a fist much larger than Raava’s drilled into his nose, sending him rolling across the grass limply. It was like watching a semi-truck ram into a Prius. That is, of course, if the semi-truck was an absolutely stunning, black-haired, green-eyed, six-foot tall woman in jeans and a dark green tank-top, looking like she bench-pressed freight trains.

 

The man rolled to his feet and Opal cringed at the sight; his face probably mirrored hers as blood gushed from his nose and mouth. He grinned insanely and she saw his smile held considerably fewer teeth than it had before.

 

Both the man and Opal –who had reached where Raava was thrown free and was holding her closely– stared at the newcomer as she advanced on the man, looking like she was more than ready to hit him again. But before she could, the man bolted, running as fast as his feet could carry him.

 

Raava’s savior turned and Opal noticed that the man’s blood had sprayed over her stern, beautiful face. The children did as well and several started crying.

 

The woman flinched and turned to chase after the man before Opal could even say ‘thanks’. Instead, Opal simply sat there, holding her children as close as she could while using her sleeve to mop up her nose-blood.

 

She realized that there must have been several onlookers and at least one of them had probably called the police because sirens soon filled the park and she had a bandage covering her nose and a blanket over her shoulders. She told the police what had happened and they told her that an off-duty officer had already reported a successful arrest.

 

The children were taken home and she spent the night in the hospital for a mild concussion.

 

During her stay, she received a visit from someone that she wasn’t expecting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There was a knock on her room’s doorframe and Opal’s swollen eyes widened as her savior from the park stepped through, holding two cups of steaming coffee. “Hey. I thought that, seeing as you’re not allowed to sleep tonight, you could use some good old-fashioned caffeine.”

 

Her split lips screamed in pain, but Opal couldn’t stop the goofy smile as it crept over her features. “My hero...”

 

The women’s cheeks colored slightly. “Kuvira.” She said, rather lamely.

 

Opal’s smile only grew. “Opal.”

 

“I just wanted to tell you that we got him. He’s behind bars –and staying there, if I have anything to do with it.” She gave Opal her coffee and gestured to the bedside chair. Opal nodded. “Thanks...” _Of course she’s the ‘off-duty officer’. I should’ve known,_ Opal laughed softly to herself. _Woman’s built like a chicken fajita._

 

Silence stretched out between them and Opal could tell, despite the sleep trying to drag her down, that Kuvira wanted to say something. “...I’m sorry,” Kuvira barely whispered.

 

That was not what Opal was expecting. “Why?”

 

“I was too late to stop him from...” She gestured to Opal’s bruised face. ‘So, I’m sorry.”

 

Opal couldn’t help the sudden bark of laughter, startling Kuvira. “Who cares about my face?! I’m just glad you got there at all! You saved Raava. Because of you, she’ll spend the night with her moms and not...” She drifted off, not wanting to think about the possibilities. “So don’t apologize. Be happy that you caught that sick fucker.”

 

She reached out with her free hand and grasped Kuvira’s own tightly. “Thank you so much.”

 

Kuvira smiled, but Opal could tell there was a sadness lingering behind those beautiful green eyes. She thumb started rubbing lazy circles across Kuvira’s knuckles and Opal saw her eyes widen slightly. “You know, you should stop by the daycare sometime, Raava probably wants to thank you for saving her.”

 

Kuvira cringed. “I... I probably shouldn’t.”

 

Opal sat up and faced Kuvira, the latter not wanting to meet her gaze. “I’m not... great with kids. I make them cry.”

 

“What?” Opal laughed. She couldn’t believe that this amazing woman could ever be seen as anything but. “They weren’t crying because of you! Someone tried to steal Raava and you beat his ass to the floor. Every kid there is probably going to talk about it for weeks. Hell! Knowing my family, there’ll probably be a shrine built for you by the time I get back.”

 

Kuvira laughed fully this time, dimples spreading across her cheeks and the skin around her eyes crinkled to accentuate the mole below her right eye that had held Opal captive for a few moments now. “Please no shrine! My coworkers would never let me hear the end of it.”

 

Opal’s mind had gone blank as soon as Kuvira had started laughing and she couldn’t help but lean forward and plant an inaccurate kiss on the side of Kuvira’s mouth.

 

* * *  

 

It had been a long day.

Her days off had always been the most tedious, boring experiences that Kuvira ever had. All that had turned around when she walked past the park and saw a man -Vaatu, as his record had told her when she brought him to the station- trying to fucking take a kid. And, even though violence during an arrest was frowned upon -and she broke three knuckles- punching him in the face and feeling his jaw buckle and his nose burst had been one of the most satisfying feelings in her whole damn life.

 

The bastard had started to run, but Kuvira needed to make sure that the children were alright. She'd turned to see the kids gathered around a woman who's nose had clearly been broken. But, through the blood and tears, Kuvira had seen the most beautiful person she'd ever laid eyes on; shoulder length black hair fell around soft green eyes as they stared at her in lingering shock and fear. The children had seen her and started crying and she knew that she needed to chase the man, but that gaze was drawing her in like a maelstrom that kuvira couldn't afford to fall in.

 

So she had turned and run, chasing Vaatu for an hour before finally cornering him in an alley. It had been remarkably difficult not to hit him again, but she'd managed to arrest him without incident. Afterwards, she heard of the woman from the park being sent to the hospital and she knew she needed to apologize for everything that had happened, be it her fault or not.

 

Inside Opal's room, Kuvira's attepts at an apology weren't going as she'd planned. She didn't know why Opal was being so friendly and supportive of someone she didn't even know, even holding onto her hand like she was worried Kuvira would just up and blow away. Kuvira hadn't a clue what was going through own head, let alone this beautiful stranger's.

 

So when Opal surged forward for the kiss, Kuvira’s eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at the unexpected advance. “W-what was that for?” She asked, finding the urge to reciprocate _extremely_ difficult to fight. “Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

 

Opal shrugged, not a hint of shame or embarrassment on her face. Only a sudden, deep seated lust. “I’m overtired and you’re _fucking gorgeous_ , so who cares why? The real question is: do you want to do it again?”

 

Kuvira hadn’t expected her visit to turn out like _this_. “You _just_ said that you couldn’t think straight-” Opal giggled like a love-drunk idiot, “How can I be expected to think ‘straight’ when you look like _that_?”

 

Kuvira sighed, fighting against the smile that desperately tried to break free. “ _So_ I don’t think that continuing this right now is a very good idea.” Instead, she brought their joined hands to her mouth and planted a tender kiss on Opal’s knuckles. “And your sense of humor is _deplorable_.”

 

Opal’s pout was almost enough to change Kuvira’s mind as she stood to leave. “But... I suppose I’ll stop by that daycare of yours.” Before she managed to turn fully, she felt a finger hooking through her belt loop.

 

“Please don’t go,” all playfulness and lust had left Opal’s eyes, leaving behind fear and complete vulnerability. “I don’t want to be alone.”

 

Kuvira’s heart broke at the stare that Opal was leveling at her and she knew, without a doubt, that another second in this tiny woman’s presence and she’d be head over heels. Happily.

 

“Well then, how could I say no to those eyes?” Kuvira gave in and crawled onto the bed as Opal made room. Of course, as soon as Kuvira stilled, Opal returned to trying to leave tiny kisses along her jawbone. “Opal... None of that, remember?”

 

Opal shivered and Kuvira reached for the spare blanket, thinking that she was cold, before Opal leaned up to whisper in her ear. “I love the sound of my name coming from those lips. Say it again?”

 

Kuvira rubbed her eyes with the hand that wasn’t still holding Opal’s. _Why is this my life?_ “No.”

 

“Fine. Be that way, _Kuvira_...”

 

Kuvira tried, she really did. But she couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through her body as Opal whispered her name against her skin.

 

What Kuvira did silence was her whimper. _It’s going to be a long night._

 

* * *

 

 

The bell sounded and Opal stood, groaning, and hobbled to the daycare’s door. “I’m calling it for the day after this. I swear it’s like I got elbowed in the spine, as apposed to the nose, with the way my feet don’t want to move.” By the time she reached the door, everything hurt. “Fuck, I already feel like an old lady and it’s barely noon.”

 

She threw the door open and every thought of her aches and pains flew away at the sight that met her. Kuvira stood there, her officer’s uniform fitting her like even _it_ wanted Opal to jump her, her hair tidily French-braided with one rebellious lock cascading down beside her right eye, holding a bouquet of white lilies in a bandaged hand and a dazzling smile on her lips. “Is it to early to visit?”

 

Without hesitation, Opal stepped forward, brought her hand up to cup Kuvira’s face and stood her tippy-toes to bring their lips together. Even with Opal on her toes, Kuvira had to bend down to meet her.

 

Not that she was complaining or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I might continue this one day. But that's another story :)  
> Hope you liked it! Comments and Kudos are GREATLY appreciated, so don't be shy!
> 
> That comment button is riiight down there. See it? On the right, there :)


End file.
